I Met Him In Band Class
by QJP PLP
Summary: AU. Highschool fic. Sango and the gang are all in the 6th hour band together. what happens when a new Student Teacher comes in to teach for the year? will a 4-year age difference get in the way of love between Sango and this new teach?
1. New Year, New Teacher

QJP: Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. I said that I wasn't going to start a new fic until I finished at least one of my other ones. Actually, I said that I wouldn't be starting this one until The Punishment was completed.

PLP: All I gotta say is (Yawn).

QJP: THAT'S MEAN! Especially since you have NO idea how much fun this fic is gonna be!

PLP: I'm not yawning at your fic I'm yawning because I'm tired! I didn't fall asleep until 4:30 this morning!

QJP: Oh. Well, anyway, like I was saying, I know I wasn't supposed to start a new fic until one of my other ones were completed but I just had too many good ideas for this one and it was practically begging me to write it immediately.

PLP: Wow so confusing…

QJP: The story of your life…anyway to end this author note, I should point out that PLP and me do own the Inu gang. They are being held captive in Barn Love…even though Miroku is the unhappiest one of them all about this.

PLP: Hmmm I wonder why. Maybe it's because some crazed Miroku fan stole him and then beat him up! Poor Miroku…oh wait I meant poor author for having to DEAL with Miroku!

QJP: Yes well, here's the first chappy! OH YEAH! Forgot to mention that this whole fic will be in Sango's point of view. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: New Year, New Teacher

"SANGO! WAKE UP! IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY OF YOUR SENIOR YEAR!"

That was the annoying sound of my equally annoying little brother, Kohaku. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head to try to drown out the sound. Then I heard the door open and felt something heavy on my bed. When I peeked over the covers, there was Kohaku, jumping on the bed trying desperately to A) wake me up B) annoy the hout of me C) seal his fate or D) all the above.

"Kohaku, if you know what's good for you you would shut up, get off my bed, and run. All within 5 seconds." I growled.

"You can't do anything to me. Besides, you have to take me to school too." He said, sitting on the bed next to me.

"Take the bus or walk. I don't have to take you anywhere."

"Yes you do. Mom said so. Now get up. I don't want to be late."

"Get out. I'm not taking you to school. Take the bus." I said, loosing all patience and throwing my pillow at him.

"Ow!" Kohaku cried out as the pillow hit him in the jaw. It seemed like he finally got the message that I was trying to give him because in an instant he was out of my room and running downstairs. "MOM! SANGO HIT ME!"

'Uh oh,' I quickly untangled myself from the covers and ran to the door. "HE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! HE DESERVED IT!"

Just then my cordless phone started ringing and I walked over to it and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango! I can't believe we're actually graduating this year!"

"Yeah, me nether Kagome. What are you calling for?"

"Oh right. My bof a sister took off with my blazer. Do you think you could give me a ride?"

"Yeah, sure. Let me just figure out a way to get rid of Kohaku and then I'll be over in…25 minutes?"

"Alright I'll be ready. And why do you have to get rid of Kohaku? I thought he took the bus every morning."

"He does but today for some reason he want's me to take him."

"But your car's only a two-seater. How are we going to fit all three of us in there?"

"That's what I need to figure out."

"Well, I'll let you go so that you can do that and get ready. Bye!"

"See you in 25." We hung up and I made my way out of my room and into the bathroom for a quick shower.

"Sango, are you ready yet?" Kohaku asked as I came downstairs and started heading for the front door with my car keys in hand.

"Take the bus. I have to pick Kagome up and seeing as my car's only a two-seater there won't be enough room for you." I walked out the door toward s my brand new red 2006 Porsche Convertible that I had gotten for my 19th birthday two months ago. I loved that car with all my heart. It had a white interior and I had bought a steering wheel cover that was black with red flames. To say the least, I looked hot in it with the top down and cruising on the highway, wind blowing in my hair.

Kagome's house

"HURRY UP KAGOME!" I yelled, beeping the horn and waiting impatiently in my best friend's drive.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kagome said, locking the door behind her and then uneasily fumbling around with the uncomfortably short skirt she wore.

"What in God's name are you wearing!" I asked as she sat in the front seat and put her seatbelt on.

"Shut up and drive."

"Seriously, why are you wearing that?" I asked when we were finally on the main road to school.

"It was the only thing I had clean and I didn't want to do any laundry this morning and make you wait."

I just smiled knowing the real reason and said, "Are you sure that it isn't because you know that Inuyasha-" she blushed at the mention of his name, "-is in every one of our classes and you want to make him notice you?"

"N-no. Why do you think that I would wear something as short as this by choice?" she said, blushing even darker and looking out the window.

"Ah ha! I knew that was the reason!" I slammed my palm on the steering wheel to emphasize my point, and the horn accidentally went off. Surprised, I jumped and had to pass a very slow moving car that was in front of me. The driver of the offending vehicle glared and flipped me off. I just ignored it and then cut him off.

"Are you sure you didn't get your license out of a Cracker Jack box?" kagome asked, putting a death grip on the leather seat.

"I'm not that bad." I said as I pulled into a parking spot, shutting off the car and unlocking the trunk to get our bags and books.

"Hun, I think Koga and Inuyasha put together are even a better driver then you are."

"Now THAT was a low blow." I stated, closing the trunk and handing Kagome her bag while also starting for the door. You see, Koga and Inuyasha were the two most competitive guys in the entire school. They were always doing things to prove who was the better demon, never mind that Inuyasha himself was only half. They could be heard AND seen tearing out of the parking lot every day after school and practically racing each other down the road. Both had been in almost 5 accidents in 4 months due to their antics.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Kagome admitted, looking at her schedule to see what her locker number was. "Oh, no."

"What?"

"It's Hojo. I'll just deal with him and meet you in 1st hour."

"Alright. Good luck." We then parted, her going to talk to the obsessive boy and me to the classroom.

6th hour

(A/N: Yes, I am skipping around, mostly because this is where the story is going to mostly take place)

Band. There was no other word for it, except possibly the best class in the world according to Kagome and me. It was the last class of the day and we absolutely loved it. Since all our lockers ended up close together, me, Kagome, Inuyasha, Hojo, and Koga would all meet there and walk to band together. Me with my trumpet, Kagome and Hojo with their clarinets, and Inuyasha and Koga with their trombones.

Once we had all sat in our respectable places and chairs, me being 2nd chair, Kagome being 3rd chair, Hojo being 5th chair, Inuyasha being 1st chair and Koga being 2nd chair (much to his disappointment at being second best to a hanyou), the band teacher, Mr. Myoga, came in and stood on the podium. He tapped the stand in front of him impatiently with his baton and cleared his throat.

"Class, please settle down. I have a very important announcement to make." He said in his squeaky little voice.

Once everyone had quieted down and was paying attention. I noticed a young man standing next to the podium looking confident and nervous at the same time.

This young man was actually really good looking with black hair tied in a small ponytail at the base of his neck and deep purple, almost blue eyes that were looking about the room. The eyes met mine and held them for what seemed like forever but probably was only for about 1 or 2 minutes. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a purple button down shirt.

Then I realized that Mr. Myoga had been talking this entire time that I've been checking this new man out. I quickly turned my attention back to him as he was just getting to introduce him.

"-and so, because of this, Miroku will be helping me out this year. I hope you make his stay with us pleasurable. He is, after all doing this for job training as well as education."

With this, Mr. Myoga stepped off of the podium and Miroku took over with the rehearsal. While we played, I realized that this year would certainly be the best one of them all.

QJP: Well, what do you think? Should I continue?

PLP: Good first chappy. Short, but good. And yes, I think you should continue.

QJP: Good. Because I definitely DON'T want this to end up like my other story, The New Youkai, which I had to delete because I only got 2 reviews on it and then lost all inspiration to continue it for the time being. Anyway, if you readers will also be my reviewers, then I'll answer all your questions or comments in the next chapter! In short…REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Learning more about him pt 1

QJP: I can't believe how popular this fic has become!

PLP: Well, it's a really good idea so why shouldn't it be popular?

BC: Yeah, it's amazing what you can think of during band. It's a lot better then just sitting there and listening to Bregand bore us all to death.

QJP: So true. I have this great feeling that I'm going to get practically all my new fic ideas while in band class.

PLP: Oh great! More band fics.

QJP: No, not necessarily. I mean, I got that idea for the lemon chapter for DM while in band class.

BC: Neeee! No more lemon talk!

QJP: Fine, before I start this fic, I should say that me and PLP do own the Inu gang and they are being held captive in our other story, Barn Love. For how much longer I'll be able to keep Sango though, I have no idea because MyMotherToldMeNo is desperately trying to help her escape. Anyway, here is the second chappy!

------------------------------Chapter 2: Finding out more about him-------------------------------

"Hello! Earth to Sango, come in Sango!" Kagome practically yelled at me while we were heading out of the band room the next day.

"What?" I accidentally yelled back.

"You've been totally out of it ever since band class yesterday. What is up with you?"

I sighed and said, "It's Miroku,"

"The new band teacher? What about him?"

"Ever since yesterday I can't seem to get him off my mind. What should I do?"

"We just met him yesterday and already he's in your every thought? Damn girl, it looks like you have it bad."

"Have what bad?" I asked, even though I had a feeling that I already knew what she was talking about.

"You're in love! And with a teacher no doubt."

"What are you talking about? I don't love Miroku. And even if I did, he's like 10 years older than me."

"Now come on, he can't be that much older, he looks no older then 20. 21 at most."

"But I'm 17. That's still way too old for me. Plus, my dad would never let me date someone that much older than me."

"Lets ask around and see who else knows him and if they could give us more info on him."

"It's worth a shot. Now lets get out of this hellhole and go home." I said to end this unbelievably long conversation and started walking down the emptying hallway.

"Hey, you wanna come over to my house Sango?" Kagome asked, walking to her blazer.

"I have to call my mom and ask first," I answered while rolling my eyes.

"I can't believe you still have to ask! My home's like your second home!"

"I know…but you know my mom."

"Just call her right now and ask."

"All right." I said and immediately whipped out my cell and dialed the number and got into my Porsche. "Ma?"

"Yes, sweetie?" the female voice came soft from the other line.

"Can I go to Kagome's?"

"What time will you be home?"

"What time you want me home, 5?"

"Yeah."

"Than I'll be home at 7."

I could hear her sigh on the other line. "That's fine. Love you."

"Loves, bye." I flipped the phone shut to end the call and started my car, and beeped 3 times. Kagome beeped back, and we both drove towards her house.

-------------------------------------------The next morning-------------------------------------------

I woke up to a ringing phone. "He goes to Baker." Kagome's voice blurted from the other line.

"Hi Kagome."

"Hi. He goes to Baker College."

"Who does?"

"Miroku."

"When did you find this out?"

"Last night."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"It was 11!"

"So? I wouldn't have cared. How'd you find out?"

"Well, I was telling my mom about how you were practically obsessed with our new band teacher and she wanted to know his name, I told her and then she called up one of her friends who goes to Baker and asked if she knew anyone by the name of Miroku and her friend said yes, and that she was in a musicians class and stuff like that." (A/N: I only know that Baker College is a business college, I have no idea whether or not they have a music course or anything)

"Are you sure it's the same Miroku? Your moms friend could have been talking about a different Miroku."

"Sango, think about this for just one second, how many other people could there be in the U.S that are named Miroku?"

"I don't know, but there are still chances that there could be more than one."

"Since you obviously don't believe me, why don't tomorrow we ask Mr.Myoga or some of the other band people at lunch or something to see if they know anything about him."

"Alright, lets do that." I looked over at my bedroom doorway to find my mom standing there looking at me, "just a second Kags," I put my hand over the receiver.

"I need to call Kohaku and find out where he is." My mom said. "Could you hurry up?"

"I thought he was staying the night over at Shippo's house."

"That's what I need to find out, he said he was but he didn't pack any clothes or anything."

"He's like me and Kagome, we spend so much time at each others houses it's like our second home. He probably already has clothes and stuff over there."

"Yeah, but I would like to call him just the same."

"Ok, I'll be off in a second." I took my hand off the receiver, "Sorry about that."

"That's okay. I have to let you go anyway, my idiotic brother want's me to drive him to school this morning."

"But it's Saturday, why does he need to go to school today?"

"Yeah but he has detention and I have to take him. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, my mom needs to track down Kohaku anyway. See ya later Kags."

"Later."

Once we both hung up I called downstairs to my mom telling her that she could use the phone now and then I jumped in the shower. After that I sat down at my computer and saw that my other best friend, Mayumi was on and decided to chat with her for a while.

Iamwomanhearmeroar: Hey girl, whats up?

EyeoftheTiger: Nuthin much. You?

Iamwomanhearmeroar: Just chillin. That and trying to figure out a way to learn more about this new band teacher at our school.

EyeoftheTiger: Who? Do I know him?

Iamwomanhearmeroar: probably not. You don't take band and if you do then where the hell have you been since 5th grade?

EyeoftheTiger: Wouldn't you like to know…

Iamwomanhearmeroar: not really. Knowing you, it's probably not something for innocent minded people to hear.

EyeoftheTiger: you know I'm not like that…most of the time. And when were you ever considered to be innocent minded?

Iamwomanhearmeroar: Good point. Well I gotta run to the store and stuff. Do you want to hang out later? I was planning on stalking this new band teacher.

EyeoftheTiger: ooooooooo, you know how much I hate to turn down a stalking job but I can't, I gotta do some errands before Takahiro comes home. But I'll be on later.

Iamwomanhearmeroar: alright. Talk to you later.

I signed off and decided to go to the mall and spend the whole day shopping…or at least until I run out of money. I also was going to spend this whole day figuring out exactly how to learn more about Miroku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QJP: First, before any of you say anything I should say that no, this isn't the fic that I am planning that involves the results of the votes in DM. I just put the online chatting between Mayumi and Sango in here as a way to get to at least 5 pages worth of chapter. That fic is still a loooooooooong ways off.

Here are the responses for last chapter's reviews:

Demon Exterminator Barbie: Playing an instrument is pretty cool but I think Miroku would actually be a pretty good teacher as long as he controlled his hands most of the time. And getting A+'s is very easy in band at my school…all you have to do is show up with your instrument and make sure to go to all the concerts and festivals. Now Marching Band on the other hand, is very hard to get an A+ in for me because we have to memorize the music and drill (where to go on the field and when).

UNCONSCIOUS PERVERT: The summery DOES say that its love at first sight for the two of them so yeah, she's falling for him…and hard. And red just happens to be one of my favorite colors and my sister's ex-boyfriend's sister's car is red exterior and white interior and it looks awesome.

Blackcat8610: Kagome doesn't really seem like someone who would play the flute to me. And I might just go back and change the first chapter and make Inuyasha and Koga be percussion now that you mention it. And yes, ALL HAIL MY TRUMPET! Oh and, RATMAN MUST DIE!

Inu-Yugi: Yes, this story is going to have a very good storyline and anything that can happen along these lines, will happen.

Katana-Nata: I have a very good reason for having Sango play trumpet. And you will most likely find out what that reason is next chapter.

Inumaru: no problem. I mean, I don't have anything against Koga or anything but I really do like Inuyasha better than the wolf.

Thanx you 5! Also thanx to MyMotherToldMeNo, GlassEmotions, Sasami, and QJP PLP


End file.
